Monochrome Memories
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Hiding behind the mask she created out of her smiles, gentleness and her love for her friends and kit, and it soon cracked. An Inuyasha and YuYu Hakushou crossover.
1. Heart Betrayal

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt1: Heart Betrayal**

"_If I ever find the true meaning of Love, I shall die with no regrets."_

Running through the thick lush forest in the dead of the night was not her idea of fun. However, she has to get away from Inuyasha no matter what. She knows that when Shippo is awake, she will have trouble leaving them. Sango and Miroku are more than helpful in aiding her to escape from Inuyasha especially with the completed Shikon no Tama. They were going to detain Inuyasha as long as possible and since it was a few days nearing to a full moon, Inuyasha is slowly losing his demon senses, which is of an advantage to her.

"Just a little more..." She thought frantically. In her panic, she stumbled slightly when Inuyasha's demon aura came into her senses.

"Kagome! You are not going anywhere!" he cried out in fury giving chase to Kagome.

Using her will, she tried to get away from Inuyasha forgetting that with the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck she could just make him fall face first into the ground. The sound of a certain roaring was heard as she turned her head slightly to see that Kirara in her full demon form catching up to her from the side. When she was close enough, Kagome clutched onto Kirara's fur and fall right into the well in time to escape from Inuyasha.

She quickly got to work knowing that Kirara is in the Feudal Era preventing him from jumping into the well. Taking out the talisman that Miroku had taught her how to draw out; she placed a bit of her miko powers into the talisman and sticking it onto the ground and the four faces of the well's wall. The rope ladder is still there within the well climbing up with much haste; she put the large wooden cover over the well's entrance and pasted the same talisman over it.

However she made further precautions to paste those other talisman over every possible entry and exits of the well house. Once she was sure that no demons be he full blooded or a half breed is unable to enter through the well or into the well house, she walked back into the house. Everything is simply too quiet, calling out to her family, she came went into the study where her grandfather usually is and found it to be empty. Even the archive where her grandfather usually stuffs himself in is empty. Searching through the house she came into the kitchen to see an innocent note under her shoe on the kitchen floor and only notice its presence after hearing a crinkled sound.

_Kagome,_

_It is currently the summer break, we have gone to visit your aunt in Okinawa. We will be back in about half a month. If you need to buy anything, go to the safe in my room and take the cash card there if you need to buy anything. The kitchen are stocked full of all the food products that you may need on your return to the Sengoku Jidai. Take care._

_Love,_

_Mom_

For a moment, she thought that her family members we in some sort of danger or something. Ridding her mind of those uncanny possibilities, she went up to take a long soak in the bathtub, making sure that she rid herself of all the grim and dirt.

She felt depressed after overhearing what Inuyasha had said about her to Kikyo, for the pass few months, she kept quiet about what Inuyasha had told Kikyo about how he would keep his promise to her. Sango and Miroku were the few to notice the smallest of change that Kagome had towards Inuyasha. Sango was the one who asked her about what had happened while Miroku stayed back in camp unconscious as usual after trying to grope Sango. Shippo remained in the dark about the going on of Kagome's change.

She had confessed to Sango the few nights before in the hot spring, yet she had told Sango not to tell Inuyasha anything or do anything. She clouded herself with the negative thoughts of what Inuyasha had said about her being only of good use as a shard-detector, and is nothing in comparison to Kikyo. A weakling is what he called her.

For the few nights, she cried herself silently to sleep unaware that her tears will always stain the Shikon no Tama around her neck. Usually she appeared fine and normal to all the people she had come into contact with, and none of them have seen through her mask of smiles.

For seven nights, the Shikon no Tama slowly made changes to her where a soft glow will surround her in a peaceful way, as though soothing her. Her transformation was complete by the seventh day when she awoke. Though her she does not know of her transformation nor does she know that the Shikon no Tama around her neck had changed her completely. Her appearance will still be the same until that fated day.

For the rest the night, she slept on sobbing softly as she curled up to get more warmth. She had decided that night to try her hardest to become stronger enough to protect herself and those around her. The wound in her heart still remained the same large gashing wound. Now, only time will be able to help her heal the wound.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock loudly ringing. Wordlessly, she stretched her hand to shut the alarm on the clock. Lying on her side, she looked out of the window that showed the clear blue day sky. Once dressed, she went out of the house to the nearest grocer to buy some fresh food stock.

Wearing one of the dresses that her mom had bought for her, she wore a soft yellow jacket that stopped around her chest area to cover her shoulders. "Ah…" she called out after bumping someone.

"Itai…Gomen nasai," Kagome said helping a rather old looking lady with pink hair. She is dressed in a Chinese fighting like clothes yet she was not really sure. Kagome looked slightly startled when she suddenly felt the raise in power upon coming in contact with the old woman with pink hair. Yet she brushed it off as a mere figment of her imagination.

Genkai was not fooled by the fleeting look on Kagome's face. She had her reason for releasing some of her energy, just to reassure herself on her suspicion about Kagome's own energy and her ability in detection.

Genkai herself felt the odd yet powerful energy and other energies such as youki. If she is not wrong, there are other power attributes that no normal human or demon ought to possess. This has gotten Genkai rather curious as to how a girl like her who is most probably about the same age as the Spirit Detectives.

"It's alright. To think a trained martial artist to be so distracted is a laugh." She mumbles out, hoping to lure Kagome rather than asking her in a straight forward manner. She wanted to be sure of her findings before revealing any other unwanted information and gets this girl into a spot.

"Ano…Obaa-chan, did you say you are a martial artist?" Kagome asked uncertainty in her voice lacing with hope. Genkai noted how her facial expression change to that of curiosity and interest, Genkai schooled her facial expression to that of a calmed feature not betraying her emotions or interest in her face.

"Hai, you are interested?" Genkai questioned, arching an eyebrow while looking at Kagome in a scrutinizing look.

"Yes. Would you take me on as a student? I'm willing to do anything, even if I have to do chores." Kagome said determination shining in her eyes. However Genkai saw more than determination through her eyes. Much more that any normal human being who knows nothing about demons or the danger that even Ningenkai offers.

"Why do you take such interest child?" she asked her eyes fixed on Kagome's face. She saw the many emotions that surfaced on her face, yet she did not want to make any quick judgments based on the emotions that surfaced.

"I want to be strong, to protect." She said in a soft tone yet her determination could be heard.

Genkai nodded her head, then took out a piece of paper and wrote her address on it. Passing it to Kagome, Genkai told Kagome to meet her tomorrow in the morning at 9am. Kagome read through the address, committing to her memory should she somehow lose the paper. Bowing her thanks, she continued her grocery shopping.

Genkai all the while walking pass Kagome, could still feel her energy even from quite a distance after her exit from the grocer. Hopefully by tomorrow she would at least get a few of her questions answered.

* * *

A/N: Haha studying too much has made me practically brain dead...-.-...Thought that I should kick start the end of my exam papers with a new story. I am just experimenting with this...Be merciful, I have not write a fanfic for quite some time already...-.-I need your opinions on this story though, so please review. Thank you. :) 


	2. Never Again

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt2: Never Again**

Waking up earlier than she usually does, she silently went about her morning ritual. Looking at the slip of paper she was given yesterday by lady who looks about her mid fifties, she descended down the stairs of the Shrine to set off for her destination.

The temple she came to realize is in a much more secluded area where the surroundings are practically surrounded by Mother Nature itself. Looking at her watch, she is much earlier than expected. Looking up the many steps, she started to climb with little struggle, stopping only once to catch her breath and look at the view.

When she was about to knock on the door leading to the temple, it opened by itself. This took Kagome slightly aback though she got the feeling of a demon nearby. Nervously trying not to fidget or show any fear, she was greeted by a girl with blue hair and reds eyes shyly bowing to her in greeting. Returning her bow, she let out a sigh of relief that she did not know she have been holding.

She noted that the girl herself meant no harm from her appearance wise, and followed behind her silently. Taking note that the temple ground is much larger than any normal temple is. The ground was tiled white and Kagome took note of the some black spots on the ground as though burnt by something. Little did not she know that she had stopped in her tracks when she had came upon those burnt marks on the ground until the girl with red eyes called out to her ever so softly. How she heard, she has no idea. Shaking her head slightly, she followed her once more and was brought into a room where there are two kneeling mats on the ground.

Kneeling on one of them, she was soon greeted by the lady known as Genkai whom she had accidentally bumped into the previous day at the grocer. Trying not to fidget in her position once more, she calmly looked at lady with pink hair. She was feeling slightly impatient to get on with what she had come to this temple. Yet here Kagome is kneeling and watching the lady with pink hair sipping on her warm cup of tea.

She felt her own temper start to rise slightly, and without her knowing, Genkai took note of how her powers start to crinkle around her from time to time like electricity. Kagome's head is bowed down as her bangs covered her eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the rise in the power crinkling around her body, Genkai continued to observe her. Waiting to see how long her patience can hold out as well as her own mentality to control her own power.

Noting with amusement from Genkai's part and curiosity from Botan's part, there has been silence between the both of them for nearly two hours already. So far as Genkai have observed, she has been maintaining her own powers whether the girl before her knows that or not, she has no clue. And just when she was about to break the long silence between the both of them, Kagome then look up at Genkai with a face of determination asking her seriously.

"I came here to ask whether you're willing to take me on as a student. I don't care of the consequences that I have to pay. I just want to get stronger to fight and protect." She said determinedly.

Genkai set her cup of tea down on the ground while there is a smile of acknowledgement upon her face.

"You have already proven that point of yours by being more patient than any other human beings. I'm willing to take you on as a student. Your training begins starting tomorrow. Be here every morning at 6.30am and don't be late. There are many to teach you about, though there are some that are not within my control to aid you in that kind of training." Genkai said seriously all the while looking straight into Kagome's eyes to see her reaction. And is satisfied to see that her determination shone even more fiercely that seemed to drown out her sorrow.

"She is going to be as stubborn as that other boy, but she is going to do much better than him, that I can tell, from her fighting spirit." Genkai silently mused all the while keeping a stern and strict front to the eyes of the others. This girl reminded her of her own self when she was younger. And if she is not wrong, even this girl can give the Lord of Makai a run for his money or power anytime. However there are still many spaces left blank in the puzzle that has been presented to her, and she for one knows who love puzzle and mystery all mixed up together with danger and risk.

Genkai silently dismissing the now ecstatic girl before her, she drank her tea waiting for the girl to leave. Yet she sat there before her unmoving. Looking up at the girl in the eyes, she asked her whether there is anything else. However the girl just frowns and shook her head.

Smiling, she stood to make a bow to Genkai. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, thank you for taking me on as a student Sensei. I will be here on time. Though what is the payment for the lessons that you are going to give me?"

"For now let's not talk about the price of your lesson. Call me Genkai, I feel even older being called Sensei." She said with a light humor in her tone.

"Hai Genkai-kun." She said with a bow to her.

Nodding her head, Genkai watches the girl exited the room happily humming a soft tune, a tune that she found strangely weird about yet nothing familiar to the songs that are played over the radio she would listen to once in a while. Shrugging it off as a tune she came up with, Genkai finished the rest of her tea in the silence of the room.

Kagome happily went off home, and looking forward to something in a while. This will make her even stronger and match up to the other youkai that the Shikon group had fought in the past, even that hanyou, Inuyasha.

The mere thought of that hanyou's name brought tears to her eyes as she remembered the heavy betrayal that her heart had just suffered not long ago. From that night of the witness of both Inuyasha and Kikyo, her heart started bleeding slowly from the agony and pain that she had witness, after witnessing his true colors.

No matter how much she tries to push the images of them being together away, she would always awake to find herself tearing just as she would cry herself to sleep in the silent and lonely nights. Confident that she will surpass Inuyasha and when she returned to the Sengoku Jidai, she will surpass Inuyasha and not rely on him anymore to protect the Shikon no Tama.

Her eyes slowly drift close as her thoughts became more focus with her determination to be stronger while a tear or two slid down her face as she thought of her heart's betrayal. Never does she ever want to feel this vulnerable again to her feelings, always being betrayed no matter how many times she gave him a chance. Never again is she going to torture her heart so much…Never again…

* * *

A/N : Have to repost this chapter thanks for pointing out the mistake to me crystal lilith. 

My previous notice:

Finally updated at least one fanfic, been running low on time and inspiration to continue writing the fanfics, lol. Another is that I'm waiting or the reviews to increase and have a nice number of reviews before I post the next chapter. Lol not my fault for being evil, this is how all of us will sometimes feel right, when we submit a fanfic and not get many reviews. Lol though thanks for those who are patient and those who review my fanfics. Thanks. Got to continue with my research now, enjoy!


	3. Cloudy Day

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt3: Cloudy Day**

Since she started on her basics of lesson in the morning, she usually takes the longer route home, intending of having the pleasure of seeing the morning in another perspective. Or so she tried to convince herself.

Everyday when she gets home, the sight of the well-house and the Goshinboku, memories of Inuyasha and the past will all seem to resurface. Yet it is the only link to what transpired in the past and how much she was changed from it.

"Was I nothing more than a shard-detector to you, Inuyasha?" she questioned silently, all the while looking up at the sky where the clouds drifted.

It has already been a few weeks since Kagome came under Genkai's wing to learn all that she could. Genkai knew that sooner or later, Koenma will discover something is wrong and dispatch his Spirit Detectives to come over to her shrine to inspect the phenomenon. She remembered that day when Botan happened to appear in her shrine to ask about something, and she took the opportunity and managed to get Koenma to come to her shrine.

Silence was what she treasured for the time being especially about her new student, Kagome Higurashi. Though she did not mind Yusuke and the rest of the detective group coming over to her place sometimes just 'hang out', as he had put it simply. She knew that one day the Detectives will find out about Kagome and question her on the taking of Kagome as another apprentice when she told them that they are the last.

If that day were to come, it may be quite a head pounding problem for her to resolve, especially when it comes to Yusuke. Chuckling lightly, she could now sort of predict his reactions. Sipping her cup of tea, her face turned serious in thought over the fact that the first meeting with Kagome may not have been coincidental all, and there are the possibilities of other problems arising. Sighing, she let that thought go for the time being, as she prepared the day ahead of her with the arrival of the Detectives.

As Kagome sat there on the bench looking up at the passing clouds of all shapes and sizes, she felt her tears drying up in the sun and the occasional breeze that would sometimes wipe away her tears with a whisper and a ghostly caress. Her time with Genkai even though was merely a few days, made her think about some things. And usually bringing up memories of the time she spent in the past. Yet she was more than often punished with a blow or two thrown at her and causing bruises of purple-black to form, and knocking her out of her dwelling in the past.

Her thoughts were surprisingly cleared whenever in lesson with Genkai. Ever since the time she was caught off guard in a spar with Genkai, and learned to focus her attention to the immediate situation that is at hand. Especially in one that can get her seriously injured or possibly killed should Genkai have been an enemy that caught her off-guard. That was a well learnt lesson to her no doubt, and would rather avoid that mistake then to tending to the extra bruises that she obtained.

Taking her time to ponder, she made a move to stand as she headed back home where everything was the start and possibly the end of her problems when it comes to half-demons and demons that are always out to get her for the Shikon no Tama. For the few days that she had been back, there was no demon coming to her shrine to try and kill her for the Shikon no Tama, leading her to think that perhaps the demon population may have all died and was overpopulated by the human beings. Another possibility to her was that her skills in hiding her presence, aura, youki, power and scent were strong enough to hide the presence of the Shikon no Tama

Taking the stairs one at a time as she eased away the memories that tried to haunt her, and for a moment of peace, she emptied her mind as she looked up at the shrine and the cloudy skies.

"Everything will be back to as it was before, had I not met Inuyasha, now. I can lead a normal life and go to school regularly like the rest of the teenagers of my age." She comforted her self with these silent thoughts.

Taking her final step to come into full view of the shrine, she entered it the house she have been living in for so long, yet almost never home everyday.

"Tadaima." She quietly says to no one in particular as she walks into the house knowing that only the silent furniture greets her presence.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for being ever so patient, have been rather depressed over certain matters. Wil be back on track with the updates of all fanfic and this especially. I apologise for the shortness, as there is nothing much to write in this chapter, and I apologise for the long wait. I promise to try and come up with better ideas. Please read and review. 

PS. I hope that my lateness in updating my fanfics would not divert anyone of you reading this to give up on this story. I planned on making this even better than what it is with the plots and mostly being in character.


	4. Remaining Silent

**Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 4: Remaining Silent**

It has been nearly a year that Kagome Higurashi has started training and spent a full year in present time Japan without any pestering from the past. Her academic results are now improving by a lot and no longer is she lagging behind in all her classes. She was happy for the fact that she is leading a normal life again.

However from time to time she would get upset when she overheard her three best friends, sometimes bringing up the matter of Inuyasha when they go out for lunch or when they are out for a day. It is rather annoying in a way, yet they are her friends and she have to pretend that did not bother or cared, but deep within she felt the throbbing pain in her heart that she thought was banished every time she starts to forget about him.

Who would have know that even with the passing of time, it is not as easy as she had thought it would be to forget about Inuyasha. Occasionally she would still cry herself to sleep, and sometimes, she would just work those emotions out when she practiced her sparring technique at home. The well house itself is still standing and no one has been in there since the time she last sealed it.

Her family never brought up the topic about Inuyasha, only whispering or talking in low voices amongst themselves when she is out of hearing range. Jii-chan was of course happy, elated in fact, that she is no longer going back to face more evil demons or even hanyou. He knew from the time that she fell into the well that it was never going to be an easy life for her and the demons that will be after her life especially. Though he have grown fond of Inuyasha, he was still always weary of his presence whenever he comes over to pick Kagome back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Souta looked up to Inuyasha a lot to the point of it being almost idolizing him. Though that was in the past, he saw how sad his sister was when he first came back from their trip to his Aunt's. They tried to coax the story out of her and managed to only get bits and pieces of it. They stopped doing that long ago and want to help her forget about Inuyasha as much as they could.

It was once again summer and it has been a year since the time she sealed the well and started training. Genkai was kind enough to give her break for a week to spend more time with her family and tending to the shrine as an official priestess. Kagome initially had protested over the matter but when Genkai said that she is most probably neglecting her duties as the Shrine Priestess, she looked to the ground guiltily not saying a word.

Genkai had chuckled at her before placing a hand on Kagome's head as though she is a little child telling her that she deserved the break and she is already improving greatly and is her most promising student least to say. Her hold on her own youki and her own reiki (spirit power) are as best as she could have taught and more perhaps, yet Genkai was unable to help tutor her in her other powers as she herself had never come across someone like Kagome and did not know what it is.

Kagome spent her week worth of break helping and tending to the Shrine as well helping around the household. She started to look through the old scrolls that her grandfather kept in the house storage room. Though that is not what she is going to do today.

Kagome had informed her family about Genkai when they got back from their trip, but she did not know that her mother went down to Genkai's place to thank her for taking care and teaching Kagome. They kept contact with one another most of the time as they talk about Kagome's progress. However Kagome's mother never revealed about her daughter's travel into the Sengoku Jidai period.

Now carrying two watermelons, her mother had told her to give it to Genkai and it is also partially due to the fact that Kagome's mother bought more than enough to feed them all for a few days including a few close neighbors. Sighing as she shields her eyes from the sun, she saw the sky a clear blue as the cool blue water of the beach of Okinawa.

Climbing up the steps with ease, she came to knock upon Genkai's wooden doors waiting for someone to open it. After a while, she heard the door opening a fraction as Yukina peered out to see who it was. Smiling at her, Kagome was told by Yukina that Genkai is busy today and apologized that she could not come in. Kagome did not mind her in the least, as she told her that she brought over the watermelons and wanted them to have it coming from her family. Saying her goodbyes, she left the place, taking her time to walk down the many steps and see her surrounding.

It was then she felt the fleeting release of reiki and youki, and the next moment it seemed to be gone. It seemed almost impossible to trace it but she felt it just now. Shrugging what she felt of the reiki and youki away, she thought it to be her imagination or the effect of the hot weather that is getting to her mind especially the part whereby she felt as though someone was looking at her or through her. She shudder a little as started her descend as she headed home, taking her time walking even though its going to be about an hour or two worth in her usual stride back home since it is quite far.

Hiei heard the knock at the door and wanted to know who it was since the scent was unfamiliar and he was sure that it is not. Kurama saw the distracted look on his friend's face as Hiei turns his head to where the front door is. Standing, he walked to the door there silently staying in the shadow as Hiei leaped to another tree near the door staying out of sight. Both of them saw Yukina talking to a girl of hair as black as coal and eye the shade of hazel chocolate brown.

Her scent was alluring to say the least and it is sensual yet there is the faint scent of defiance and something else that he could not quite figure out. Apart from that, Youko was quiet for once when both Kurama and he smelt her scent that calls to them so. When Yukina closed the door to carry two watermelons into the house, they stayed there, imprinting the scent that called to them into their mind. Hiei was up at the tree looking at the girl that just came by and left.

When he had tried to read her mind, he felt blinded by a white light shielding against his own mind. When he was about to try to read again, he felt a strong headache and a dull aching pain in his mind. Glaring at the girl he noted that she felt his reiki and youki he had accidentally let slipped in his slight pain, yet when she turned to walked away as though there was nothing, it made him all the more curious and rather angered that she is the first person who he is unable to read into. He remember the blinding white light and the pain, it was raw and pure energy that he felt for the first time in all his life. When she was out of range, he went back to the room where Kuwabara was in and noted the familiar flickering on Kurama's face when they entered.

"She smelt delicious Red." Came Youko's voice dreamy, from the little encounter near the wooden door, into Kurama's head.

"Undeniably, but she is a human Youko, don't drag her down into one of your own little passing fancy." Berated Shuichi in his mind, who too is rather smitten yet remain as a gentleman.

"Hn." Came the usual greeting in Shuichi's mind as Hiei joined in their conversation.

"Hiei, do you know her name?" demanded Youko when he turned towards Hiei. Shuichi cast a silent glance at him yet Hiei remained silent for a while not choosing to respond.

"No, I can't read into her mind." Was his reply before turning his head away to look at Yukina who is passing by with a try laden with cups of tea.

"You can't?" Kurama silently questioned as he turned to Hiei lifting an eyebrow at him in a disbelieving manner yet there was something in Hiei's voice that told him something is wrong.

"Hn." Came his reply, irritated and wanted to be left alone. Taking the hint, he questioned no further, leaving an interest stirring in him like no other.

Kurama questioned Yukina later only to find her avoiding the question as she busied herself. Genkai saw this exchange and rather remain silent about it as she sat there waiting patiently for Yusuke's arrival. Sipping her cup of tea, she heard Yusuke's arrival from the front door shouting something about calling his date off halfway with Keiko and what not.

For today, they are there to train so that they do not become rusty in their fight and being silent about Kagome is what she wanted it to be until she sees fit to tell them or at least until Kagome find it fit to tell them should they become acquainted in some way or not it is to be remained silent for as long as possible.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I actually uploaded another chapter up so fast. I hope to receive more reviews and opinions from you. Thank you Crystal Lillith, you are very encouraging in your reviews and thanks everyone else who reviewed for this fiction even after I stopped updating for a rather long time. Enjoy. 


	5. Natsu Matsuri

**Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 5: Natsu Matsuri**

Today is the _Obon _(Festival of Lanterns), and Kagome had agreed with bringing her little brother Souta to the festival held in one of the main Shrine not far from their place. Her mother and grandfather both said that they were going to their friend's places with the invites already in their hands.

Souta was going on and on about how he wanted to the Shrine to see all the festivities upon hearing from his friend that this year they was going to be a few new addition to the usual festivities. Her friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka had been trying to get her to go out with Hojo ever since she attended school regularly.

She was weary of them whenever she sees them in school. She long ago realized that even though they have been best of friends for a long time, they are somewhat irritating from time to time, instead she rather tolerate them. They at least listen to her, though she could never fully tell them the truth of all that had happen and the truth behind 'the two-timing jerk'. It was partially her fault, she knew that she taught him how to love again but that does not mean that she could ever fully take the position of being his lover.

Feeling the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes, she wills the tears the go away as she busied herself with the sweeping of the shrine ground and her miko duties. Forgetting about the person who caused her so much sorrow yet gave her so much memories of grieve, happiness, sadness, anger, jealousy and above all the pain of betrayal.

_It still hurts..._yet she never acknowledge that, preferring to be distracted with work and find odd chores to occupied herself to drive those thoughts away. By the time dinner was ready, her mother had called the family down for dinner. Though it was full of her little brother chattering excitedly about the festival, and she added a few of her own comments from time to time.

The festivals have always been the same to her, though it did bring her some joy, it also brought to her memories that she did not want to remember. Souta and his friends were dressed in their cotton yukata while she walked them to their destination with a polite smile gracing on her face, though her eyes told others another story.

Seeing them happily going on their own way, promising to meet her back at the promised time and place, she wandered about the large Shinto ground area. The games were always the same; she remembered how much she loves the festival in the past. Now it serves as a memory and a reminder to her.

Making her way to the shrine's temple, she said a silent prayer before she makes her way to the lake area. The smell of the _ajisai_ (hydrangea) seemed to envelope her sense, claming her as a cool gentle summer breeze play with her hair. The tinkling sound of the _furin_ (small wind chimes in the form of bells), plays a gentle charm to enchant anyone.

The wooden path that paved above the lake's entrance, prevent anyone from going further. As the fireflies dances with the dragonflies over water hyacinth and the sacred lotus that populate the lake. It's a calming sight to behold along with an equally heavenly scent that gently caresses the area. The moon beam that shines down upon the lake giving it an almost ethereal appearance, soothing her thoughts as she sat down on the wooden platform as she dangle her leg just above the water not touching, her _tabi_ and _geta_ sat beside her as she watches the lake in a comfortable silence.

Kurama or otherwise known as Shuichi Minamino to the humans was currently being chased or stalked by the fan-girls and some other girls. Youko had offered on countless time to have them killed to solve this problem, yet thanks to the humanity and compassion of Shuichi, they are not allowed to do so. Even if they did kill the humans, their sentence of servitude to Koenma would have brought them straight to death. Yusuke had wondered off with Keiko to somewhere in the fair. While Kuwabara had wondered off too with Yukina, eager to spend more time with her. Hiei being the overly protective brother, tagged along, hiding his presence of being there from Kuwabara and Yukina to spy on them.

And this left Kurama in the pitiful state of not being able to enjoy the festival properly. Losing the girls was an easy feat for him, as he weaved through the crowd with skill. He found the secluded area of the lake being the only place where he knew he would be safe. Tidying his attire of a dark forest green yukata with and the dark red brown sash properly, he walked through the area keeping to the shadows.

Leaning back against a tree, he let out a quiet sigh of relieve. Youko was at the back of his mind taunting Kurama about running away from those fan-girls every single time, and at the same time stating that his option of killing those girls still stands. Looking up into the night skies, he sees the difference. Here in the present time Japan and in the city, the stars are practically unseen.

The moon is out tonight as beautiful as always, while the smell of water hyacinth and the sacred lotus came to his sense. He saw the _ajisai _closed yet their scent still hung in the air. As he approaches the lake, he saw the closed lotus flowers and the floating water hyacinth that decorated the lake. The green glow in the whole area and the illumination of the moon cause it all to look more mystical. Yet when he saw a lone female figure sitting at the edge of the wooden platform just above the surface of the lake's entrance watching the sight before her.

Even with the aid of the fireflies he could not make out her facial features, yet there is the nagging feeling that they saw her before. He could felt a sense of shock and excitement from Youko, yet not understand it until he sniff the air to find that it was _her_. And what is most important to Youko was that she is alone here with no one else within their area that they could sense.

Moving closer to her, Kurama accidentally stepped on a twig as it snapped, he saw the girl turned her head sharply in his direction searching in the darkness and landed where he is standing. He knew perfectly well that he is in the darkness and no human will be able to see him, yet her eyes startled and almost fearful pierced through the darkness, settling on him unwavering.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Miss." He said softly coming out from his hiding place in the shadow.

"It's alright." Came her soft reply that sounded as melodious as the tinkling of a chime that is made of fragile glass. Her attention then drifted back to what she was looking at with a soft expression on her face and a sense of peace. She hardly pay him any attention and practically ignored his existence as he stood there looking at her.

Youko was slightly shocked that someone was ignoring them, Kurama and Shuichi remained silent, as they watch her. They felt rather neglected for being ignored. They have girls all wanting a piece of him, yet this particular female is openly ignoring him. Kurama and Shuichi both felt the excitement in Youko at the thought of this female.

Her scent was light almost as though it did not exist, yet they caught her scent briefly from time to time. She is hiding her scent, and her aura. They felt no _youki_, _reiki_ or any form of energy from her. Even a normal human have a weak reiki or some sort of energy coming from them, yet this girl does not. They only managed to catch the briefest of her aura from time to time.

Walking up to her, they asked her permission to allow them to sit next to her. He saw her shifting to her right. He saw her hand delicate and graceful as she offered the space next to her, all the while looking at the lake. Taking the empty space beside her, he sat there watching the lake as she does, often looking at her sideways to get a better look at her features.

It is such a shame that the moonlight was blocked out by the shade of the tree, though he could see her face clearly even in such dimmed darkness. She is really lovely, and her scent is as heavenly as her voice. It is a pity that she is masking her scent and everything else, causing them to wonder why.

Kagome felt his presence the instant he was near the forest, and having sense no hostility from him whatsoever, she did not really pay much attention to him. She is aware that he is somewhat human yet youkai, yet not quite able to categorize what he is exactly. Whoever he is, he is of no threat, and with that she went back to the peace that exudes from the lake and the scents of the flowers in the night. She felt someone looking at her and knew it was him, yet preferred to ignore him. It was going on fine on her part till he asked to seat beside her.

He meant no harm so it was perfectly fine she thought, as she shifted to her right more, moving her _tabi_ and _geta_ along with her. She had felt the shift in his aura and _youki_ easily yet did not acknowledge it openly. Instead she opt to let her mind drift away, at a point of time, she would try to capture a firefly nearest to her, only to have it escape her grasp. Though her sigh were almost inaudible, he heard her.

His eyes dances with amusement as he heard her sigh, to say that he was enjoying her presence most immensely even though they do not know one another or even talk at all. They felt contented being near her, it soothed their souls. Even though she had hidden her aura and everything else, it is slightly weakened on a night like this, and they engrave it into their memory how her aura feels like whenever they get the chance to sense it. She is one of a kind they admit, yet her eyes seemed slightly dulled.

They felt an attraction to her the first time they saw her at Genkai's. He caught a few fireflies with his hands and was careful not to crash them as they presented it to her. Upon her face was curiosity when they got her attention, but when he open his hand to reveal the fireflies resting on his hand, he saw the childish delight upon her face. Gone was the dullness he had saw in her eyes previously to be replaced with her pure joy, and a smile graced her face as she silently watched the fireflies in his hand.

Kurama and his counterparts felt warmth stirring within them and the fluttering feeling in their heart as they watch her childish antics. She is beautiful they observed, her hands clapped together before her in silent joy as she watches the fireflies within his hand slowly moved before they flew off. He like the look of happiness on her face, sadness did not suit her at all. And up till now no words were exchanged still, but the silence was a comfortable one between them.

The sadness on her face was back once again, and they did not like it at all. Wanting to cheer her up, he picked the _ajisai _nearest to him and with little use of his youki, it bloomed. The scent from the flower, a hint stronger, was presented to Kagome. At first she was confused; she then gave him a gentle smile that did still have the sadness within them. She took the flower in her hand as she fingered the soft velvet silk like feel of the flower petal.

He saw her playing with the flower, not resisting the urge, he gently brush her cheek with the back of his hand while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before taking the flower she still held in her hand, brushing her fingers lightly before tucking the light lilac _ajisai_ flower behind her ear. Just when a soft breeze blew by, the rustling of the trees were heard as the moonlight streamed in showing her features to them. A light blush adorns her cheeks and this please him as he smiled softly at her, his eyes gentle and slightly glazed.

She him moving, and when her attention was caught by him, she looked at him with a certain curiosity. She was delighted with certain childishness when she saw the fireflies within his hand nestled there glowing in the darkness a soft yellow green. She was disappointed when it flew away, but she did not show it instead she went back to gazing the lake as usual. She had immediately felt the slight raise in his _youki_ yet she did not say anything, only silent in cautiousness. What she did not expect was him presenting to her a blooming _ajisai_, the scent of the flower is heavenly, and it was perhaps the sweetest thing a stranger has ever present to her, that meant her no harm. And perhaps the only one to have so since the stranger is a demon of sort.

What she least expected was his bold actions when she felt the gentle caress on her left cheek as he tucked her hair away before 'accidentally' brushing his fingers with hers to take the flower and tucking it behind her ear. She felt had originally wanted to flinch, yet did not, only looking at him with curiosity and slight fear. She knew that she was blushing, but when the moonlight filtered through the gaps in the tree leaves, she saw his hair color, an exotic auburn red with green eyes. She thought she saw flecks of gold in his emerald eyes, but it brought her memories of someone else.

"Shippo?" she softly whispered almost inaudible, but he caught it and he was curious who this Shippo person is. His counterpart was curious yet angered that this Shippo person may be someone intimate with her. Youko's possessiveness of this female was rather startling, but as always Kurama kept his cool, yet could not help but feel affected by this too.

Before he could he could question her, he saw her standing. Her _tabi_ and _geta _both properly worn as she fixed her navy blue cotton kimono with butterflies print and her yellow obi, hastily saying her apology as she bid him good bye. He made a move to grab hold of her wrist, only to grab air. He watched her retreating form in the darkness, till he is finally left alone.

He was left alone in the darkness, watching the lake in silence. He felt oddly lonely for some reason. Though he was rather shock at his own bold actions when he touches her. He remember the smoothness of her face and the softness her hand. Youko wanted more of her, and it is never good. Should he was to take over their body, he know for sure of the drastic punishment from Koenma. His sentence currently is working as one of his Spirit Detective for as long as Koenma wants him to.

Though if it was not slight Youko's influenced, he would not have made such a bold action as to brush the stray strand of hair behind her ear. Though he had no idea what compelled him to capture the fireflies that dance about them and presenting some to her. Youko was slightly miffed when his counterpart put some of the blame on him, in returned, Youko taunted Kurama of his actions and thinking.

Subconsciously, Kurama was dusting his yukata while leisurely taking his time to walk back to the festival area. All the while he was talking to Youko in his mind as his eyes had the glazed look. When they made their way through the crowds careful to avoid his group of fan-girls, he saw _her _there waiting.

With urgings from Youko, he was about to make his way to her, but stopped when he saw three boys chattering excitedly to her as they showed her what prizes they got themselves. Her smile was gentle and sisterly as she spoke to them. No doubt praising them or teasing them by the way their faces turned a slight pink. And for the second time that night, they watched her walked away this time accompanied by the three little boys.

"She would make good mother." Youko commented, as he too gaze through his host's eyes to see her walk away, the way she touched the _ajisai_ flower did not went unnoticed. There was an unmistaken tenderness in the way she touch the _ajisai_ and the hint of smile that grace her face was different from the one that she gives the three little boys. Youko smirked at that fact, and Kurama remained calmed as ever, but they were glad to know that they were the one that made her smile that way.

One thing came to their mind when she was descending down the steps of the Shinto Shrine that still eludes them about her, and they want to know more about her. And yet what they want to know now is her _name_.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for your review(s), they are an encouragement. 

To S.T. Nickolian, the 'they' meant by Youko, Kurama and Shuichi. Oddly enough he has three different personalities where many believe it is two. Kurama is the better of the other two personalities. And I corrected chapter 4 a bit already. Hope that it is clearer, don't hesitate to ask or voice your opinions.

Thank you Crystal Lilith again for your concern, I hope that this chapter is to your liking.

As for the full extent of Kagome's changes Gomjibar22, that will have to remain as a secret for now. Where would the fun be if I am to reveal it too early?

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and satisfy interest on how they meet. As for the pairing, I think you should know already right? Do review and tell me of your opinions. Enjoy.


	6. Damsel in Distress

**Inuyasha crossover Yu****Yu**** Hakusho**

**Chpt6: Damsel ****in**** Distress**

Since the _Natsu Matsuri_, she returned to her life as per normal, going to school and having her private training with Genkai as well as tending to the Higurashi Shrine as required of a _miko_ (priestess). That night's encounter with the stranger at the shrine where the festival was held was already forgotten by then. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi her three chatty best friends parted from her when they reached the cross junction, each going their own way back home. Kagome watched them leave still talking rather animatedly, when they are out of sight, she made her way in the opposite direction to an isolated park where many residents avoided. Though it was located rather far away from her house, she like going there because of the peace and quietness that she felt there.

However that was soon shattered when she heard the loud crushing of trees just behind the bench where she was sitting. She fell down to the ground, scrapping her skin as it started to bleed slowly. She winced at the stinging pain, but did not voice it out. Its attack was fast, but she managed to dodge it just in the nick of time.

On and on the attacks came and she kept dodging it, however when the said attacker said something to her, her body froze as she remembered her past. However when the next attack came, she did not dodge it, she was rather badly cut by whatever was used to attack her. She silently curses herself for repeating the mistake of her wandering mind.

She is always on defensive and hardly has the chance for any offensive moves. And at the rate she is defending herself, she is getting slower and slower as she gets tried out from the running and has already sustained quite a few injuries, it is not a very good sign to her. She needs to bring it to an end soon for be the one to meet the end.

When she nearly tripped, she was deeply wounded by her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain, as she held a hand to the wound. Her blood is spilling fast; the youkai lifted the sharp blade to its mouth, licking up her blood with a malicious grin. She is near collapsing now due to the pain and the loss of blood, but she forced her mind to remain awake.

As she calmly took in a breath of air, she concentrated on forming a bow and arrow with her _reiki_, just like how Genkai had taught her. The demon cocks its head to one side in amusement, before it started attacking her again. Only this time it is accompanied by many taunting words that stung her still broken heart. Each of those words is true and they are of what happened in the past.

The dreaded past the she hates yet love at the same time. Such an irony! She started running and dodging and at the same time gather her _reiki_ to form her weapon. When the demon said something familiar that struck a chord in her fragile heart, she let slip of some of her _reiki_, unable to form a proper weapon. It took the opportunity and attacked her at her waist, the very same spot where the Shikon no Tama was ripped from her body.

Meanwhile, Shuichi Minamino, the host of the fox spirit Youko Kurama, sensed the raging _reiki_ and _youki_ in the area and was already running ahead to the area just as Hiei joined him. He was not surprise at the sudden appearance of Hiei; instead, he kept running in the direction where Kagome and the demon are fighting. They felt the stirring need to hurry and protect whoever it was, and so that is what Kurama did.

They arrive to see a girl and a demon fighting and obviously the girl is on the losing end. It did not take them long to realise that the girl is the one who deludes them the most. The one that has constantly been haunting their thoughts ever since the first time they saw her. The sight of her being under attacked and injured all over, caused them both to feel angered.

Hiei noticed the aura around Kurama was shifting towards that of a youkai more. And this is the first time that he is able to do so without the help of the drink made from the tree of past life. However the girl that is out that losing her life recklessly, have an odd aura around her. One that is almost as forbidden as his, the purity and shine of a _miko _and the other aura is most definitely that of a youkai, but there is something else within that, something that sets her apart from the others.

Her lack of concentration was snapped when they arrived at the scene, Kurama had rushed out to protect her from the attacks of the demon. Hiei joined in, not wanting to miss the fight, and Kagome was looking at the ground, a few tears trickled down her cheek as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"It's not true! Stop it!" she screamed out, sending a wave of electrifying holy power at the three that are fighting. She is hurting once again, and no one is able to help her. This time, her _reiki_ gathered much faster, almost as though it appeared out of thin air, into her weapon of choice and let the arrow fly straight towards her current tormentor.

The burst of raw power and purification power from her arrow is oddly a huge amount for a _miko_. Then again, finding a _miko_ in at this time is another rarity and someone as pure as her is even more of a rarity. However the time to think about such a thing is now, he has to avoid the direction of her attack or risk getting himself purified.

She let loose her next arrow meant to kill. Kurama was already beside of Hiei, both not wanting to face the same end as the demon that is half laughing half screaming in agony. Before it turned to dust, the demon said something enough to cause the aura, _reiki_ and _youki _to raise a notch.

She murmured something so low that not even Kurama or Hiei could hear. She remembers the sadistic smile that was upon that demon's face, a silent promise that it was not the end of her torment. She was silent; she felt the heavy weight of her body returning to her, the pain of the injury that she had received earlier on. The blood seems to never stop flowing, her vision was getting blurred, the sun was beating down upon her, and it was too bright to see the sky. Shielding her eyes, she saw the clouds above.

She is seeing black spots, but she have to go home or her family would be worried about her disappearance. However, before she could take a step, she fell to the ground from exhaustion and the lack of blood. The impact when she fell to the ground caused more blood to flow out from her wound.

She can't move her body, it felt so heavy, she is losing her vision slowly, but she could vaguely feel someone standing before her eyes, someone with spiky hair. A coat she guessed was place over her injured body and then came the sensation of someone carrying her. She groaned at the pain, letting a small almost silent gasp escape from her pale lips.

She could hardly see properly how the person carrying her looks like, but she could feel the cold wind whipping against her weakened body even through the coat and the warmth that seemed to emit from him. She felt numb and her consciousness slipping. From then, everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: I just got a new computer! Woot! And am getting used to using vista. I am so loving my new desktop! I have to start my fan fictions all from a pile of rubbish again. I have exams coming soon in two weeks, no focus point at all into studying. Sighs. Review please. Enjoy the story! 


	7. The Invalid

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt7: ****The Invalid**

She was back in the past: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and even Inuyasha were all there waiting for her by the _Goshinboku_. Nothing had changed; it was all so peaceful. She smiled at that memory but then everything turned red. Inuyasha somehow reverted into his youkai form, and was attacking everyone without a care.

She screamed for him to stop but it went unheard. She felt the fear creeping up into her body, freezing her movement. They were all gone; everyone; even the villagers. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and even Kirara gone; Kaede too. She fell to the ground watching the blood bath that Inuyasha has caused; they were all dead, and so was everyone that she held close to her. Her tears were flowing freely down her face as she watches everything.

She wanted to aid them all, heal them. Yet she could not move her body and her screams and cries fall onto deaf ears. She cried silently as she felt her heart breaking into pieces once more. They were all gone; Inuyasha had killed them all. Then she felt a cold hand touch the side of her face. The coldness stung her, yet she could not express her sorrows, anger and regrets. It was because of her that they died. That damned _hanyou_ was right; she was weak in the past and was still weak.

She had been nothing but a burden to them all and would never have the strength to be like Kikyo. The fact that she was chosen as the Shikon no Tama's next guardian was entirely a mistake on the Shikon no Tama's part. When she felt the cold hands lifted her head up, she could not see clearly who it was but the voice was the same cold mocking ones that she had encountered many times before. And another stood behind him, the two prominent triangle dog ears that perched atop silver hair.

"You hold what I desire, miko. Be sure that when we finally meet, it will be _your_ end." came his cold mocking voice. It haunted many in the feudal era both night and day, though she remember clearly the last time she heard of his voice was the day of the final battle for the Shikon no Tama.

The white lights at the background became blinding as she closed her eyes tightly. When she next opened them, she found them to be heavier than usual and her body was not as responsive as it was. She felt the pain whenever she tried to move, especially when it is from her shoulder down onwards. The pain was bearable however; she was determined to survive through it.

She was thrashing in the futon bed again. Genkai had tried to sooth her nightmares one too many times using her powers and certain herbs. However, she could not do that too often for fear that the herbs might actually put her life in danger.

Sighing, Kurama politely made his presence into the room known by softly knocking at the door frame. He entered with a worried look upon his face as he looked at the girl. She was thrashing from a nightmare again; he wished he could help her in some way. As he knelt down on the cushion next to Genkai, he watched her cleaning the sweat forming on her forehead. She was healing at a faster pace than a normal human would. Then again, it might be due to her being a miko or the herbs that were being used.

She had been sleeping for the past two days already, and according to Genkai, the girl might wake soon enough. However, for the time being, Kagome would be under her care until she was better. Until then, he would come and visit Genkai's shrine every day to see the progress of health of the girl that he had brought over. He had no clue as to how to put her: a youkai, miko or simply an untrained human with such a forbidden mixture of powers.

When no one was about, he would reach a hand out to gently touch the side of her face with the back of his hand. The feeling was smooth as silk, though he would quickly retracted his hand as though it burned whenever he heard the slightest sound or change in surrounding. He silently thanked for the heightened senses of Youko Kurama as he felt awkward and unsure of why he usually does such small actions like a soft lingering touch or caress upon her face. In fact, he himself did not understand why he would do such a thing to a girl that he barely knows.

Youko had teased him mercilessly about being uncommonly shy when near the young lady that they had brought in. He did wonder about her name, and why her family was yet to come and get her. Perhaps she had a family like Yusuke or perhaps she was living alone. Those small details even he had a hard time trying to an answer. Genkai and Yukina had both been uncommonly closed off when it came to her, but that did not stop him from getting an answer sooner or later. When Genkai came back into the room, Kurama knows that he would have to leave for home for his mother will be worried about him.

When he left, Genkai sat on the cushion where Kurama had formally sat as she watched the now serenely sleeping Kagome. She had, of course, long ago contacted her mother about her injuries and now called her every day to give a report on how Kagome was doing. She only called the Higurashi residence after she made sure that none of the Spirit Detectives was around, especially Hiei. Hopefully, Kagome would awake soon; she wanted to know what happened that day during her fight.

Genkai had a hunch that it was due to her wandering thoughts that caused Kagome to be unable to concentrate on her fight fully. No matter; her wounds were all healing up faster than she expected. And thankfully, the blood that she had lost during her fight was slowly being replenished within her body. Genkai predicted that perhaps in about two more days, Kagome would awake, though in the meantime, they would be taking care of her till then.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone and my beta reader Frog Lady. Title for this chapter is credited to her too! Well I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas and a Happy new year! 


	8. Determination

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt8: ****Determination**

Her mind was foggy and confused when she had come to consciousness. The first few people that she saw were Genkai and Yukina who were both at her side. Genkai had insisted that she lie down while she went to call up Kagome's mother while Yukina was there to tend to Kagome, making sure that Genkai's instructions were followed.

She was feeling almost somewhat light headed though that passed by somewhat quickly. When Genkai had return into the room that she was occupying, Kagome had declared that she wanted to return back home to the Higurashi Shrine. She had missed out on three days of her studies and workload is sure to pile up.

Though Genkai had protested about her leaving her dojo alone and unattended, Kagome had still insisted on leaving. It was because of her stubbornness that she managed to persuade Genkai, apart from another promise and that was not to strain her body too much for these weeks or so until Genkai sees fit of her recovery.

Her mind was filled with thoughts of her incident as she took the taxi back to her house. Her mother was waiting for her at the bottom of the shrine steps when she returned. She began worrying over Kagome and sometimes fusses over certain things. All in all, her three days of unconsciousness has lead to a few more visits from Hojo and her three best friends who came to drop by with her homework.

Despite what Genkai had told Kagome about not stressing her body and health, she still continued with the shrine duties even though her family members had strongly protested against it. She needed something to get her mind off things with physical labour, she even continued with her own training on the shrine grounds, though keeping it down a bit more than usual. She knew that her family were all worried about her, though she felt frustrated and self-hatred for herself.

Perhaps she would always be weak like what he had said. On countless of occasions she had wished to depend on him to protect her. It was just a selfish little wish of hers to let Inuyasha protect her, which usually gave her a sense of security. However that sense of security soon faded into something else that she could not comprehend well enough. She was wavering on her own emotions and her mind was weakened at her current state.

Genkai had her own worries for Kagome, though she would never show much of it to anyone other than Yukina and the Mrs Higurashi. She knew that even though Kagome had promised her not to strain herself, but she knew Kagome's personality and her stubbornness was one thing that was the cause for her worry. Despite telling Kagome or even ordering her not to do things, Kagome would usually do the opposite of what she was told.

However, Genkai knew that soon enough, Koenma, the Reikai prince would be stepping in. This time, the attack on Kagome according to Kurama was done by a demon of an unknown background. And as how things seems to be, their speculation on this attack was no doubt targeting Kagome, adding onto Genkai's worry and no doubt Kagome's family should they find out about it.

It took about three days for Kagome to awaken from her slumber, and during the period of time that Kagome was still unconscious, Kurama would visit every day after his school or after a mission whenever it was possible. He was still unable to get more information about Kagome from Genkai and Yukina, and had almost resigned to it until he remembered her school uniform.

He had gone to her school and asked about her with just a few description of her appearance. The girls were more than happy to help and some girls who said that they were close friends of Kagome. They were rather amusing from Youko's view, though they did not interest him as much as _she_ did.

She was a lovely and enticing puzzle that had been dangled in front of him like a tempting piece of perfectly made art just for him to unravel what it holds. Kurama was rather shock that he too was attracted to the girl at first sight as though it was destined, though he had thought it to be one of those infatuations that most girls usually get that will fade off in a few days.

However in his case, a certain bandit thief that has been a rather huge influence in his life, may have cause his personality to change somewhat through the years that they were stuck together through a bond that the fox spirit had created, and got attached to because of their mother. However to be exact, it was Shuichi Minamino's mother, and he Youko Kurama was envy and perhaps even addicted of that love that was showered upon them enough for him to stay longer.

Now, this new girl that they had rescued recently stirred Youko's interest and perhaps even his. The Shuichi who was always trying to calm Youko down, especially when running from those fan girls or when the time of their year comes. However, Shuichi privately agreed somewhere in his mind with Youko that she was enticing and unlike others. Yes, she was definitely unlike the others and they want to be the first to be there for the unravelling of this mystery.

As the door of Genkai's grounds open, she came out to invite him in personally, telling him as they walked into the living room area that she had left already. He was a bit too late again to let her slip his grasp. However it was more thrilling like this, was what Youko had said, as thrilling as when he was stealing precious artifacts in the past. So they sat down and talked seriously for once about the encounter again.

* * *

A/N: Greetings to all, the Chinese New Year has just ended not long ago, and I sort of found some inspiration to write. To Frog Lady, thank you for beta-reading my stories, cheers to you! For my dear readers and reviewers, thanks so much for all the read and reviews for my stories and continuous support. Here is the latest installment for this story, enjoy! 


	9. Assignment

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt9: Assignment**

She never ceased to intrigue Kurama; he, Youko and Shuichi had all agreed that she was worth their time. She was a beautifully wrapped parcel of mystery, and one that would entertain him for some time as he tried to solve it. Genkai had already told him the basics of the woman Kagome Higurashi, yet he knew that she was withholding some important information. It wasn't until they were called into Koenma's office in Reikai that they found out more about her. It was almost prying into her private life, but in times of emergency it was needed.

When he entered the office, he waited for the Yusuke and Kuwabara to arrive. Hiei was leaning against the wall with a look of annoyance upon his face as he looked at Koenma in a piercing manner.

Kurama's attention was caught when a picture of Kagome's face and basic bio status was being shown on the screen. Though plain-looking, she was lovely and there was something about her look of innocence that stirred a distant feeling within him and Youko.

Koenma looked through a yellow document file and Botan started explaining who the girl was. Not for the first time since they saw her, Youko was quiet. Hiei, of course, noticed this through his mental link with Kurama and he gave a sharp look towards him. Kurama had merely shrugged it off as nothing, but he and Hiei knew better.

As they stood there listening to the young Prince of Reikai, their thoughts drifted again. It was unlike Kurama to be so distracted, but there was a first time to everything. They were currently being ordered to watch over Kagome, or perhaps get as close enough to her without making an enemy out of her in order to help and protect her. Youko had smirked at the order that they were given. His mind had started to think about all the possibilities of being closer to her, and all of them would make even the humblest of monks blush a pretty shade. While Kurama rolled his eyes and Shuichi protested against Youko's train of thoughts, Hiei was simply nonchalant as ever and slightly stoic at Youko's thoughts. Kurama gave him an apologetic look.

The briefing was over as they were sent on their way to a location near the Higurashi Shrine. Kurama had groaned mentally at Youko being like an excited young pup wanting to see her again and _almost_ easy to please. Though they knew better as Youko would never be easy to please in many ways and sometimes it got unbearable.

Botan had opened the Higurashi Shrine. It was nothing special compared to other more glamorous locations Kurama and Hiei had been; however, they felt the strong spiritual energy coming from around and within the Shrine ground. It was no easy task for both them since they were youkai. Yusuke, being only hanyou, did not feel the full effects of the barrier. Even though it allowed them to pass through without harm, Kurama, Hiei and even Yusuke felt a little uncomfortable. It was as if they had gone through a rough and thorough interrogation.

As they ascend the steps, Yusuke complained about Shrine steps being tedious to climb and to reach the top. When they reached the top, a girl of their age stood there dressed in a miko outfit waiting for them with a look of indifference upon her face. Youko and Kurama (as well as Shuichi) saw her as a cool beauty from their view and was breathtaking as a light breeze seems to play with her hair, making it float around her. She was a vision to behold, standing there before him.

A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry for not being able to update as fast as usual (or the usual speed that I normally update). Again the credit goes to FrogLady for being my editor/beta reader. The other stories I am still in the process of writing. Schooling and part-timing is tiring. Sorry again! Enjoy and tell me what you think of the story thus far. Thank you.


	10. Requesting Independance

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt10: Requesting Independance**

She had sensed them coming up the steps when she was cleaning the Shrine ground. An aura was oddly familiar to her, the rest were similar, a hanyou amongst them, stirring some distant memory within her. Another demon was amongst them, though oddly different from the normal youkai that she had sensed in the past.

When they were about half way up the steps, she stood near the edge of her second barrier waiting for their arrival the broom was left propped against the Goshinboku. She felt no ill intent coming from them, but she was on her guard just to be safe. She saw them took the steps one by one, the red-head looked familiar to her, she saw him stopped at the steps when their eyes met briefly, but she hardly care.

She had stopped caring since having her heart broken to pieces, the betrayal weighed heavily upon her chest. They had crossed through her first barrier and she saw how it affected the two youkai amongst them. The orange head with a hairstyle like Elvis Presley, seemed to be more alert than he was just now when walking up the stairs, had also stopped to ogle at her rather shamelessly.

She felt somewhat irritated yet at the same time embarrassed. As they got closer to her, they seem to hesitate before crossing another barrier to stand before her at the shrine gate. She knows that they felt the barrier weighing upon them when they came through it. Though she could see them relaxing a bit more yet still rather stiff, even after they passed through her barriers. The two youkai that she had felt were both odd by themselves, not being able to pin-point out exactly what is wrong with them. Another hanyou, the silently self-proclaimed leader as it seems stood before her, obviously feeling awkward.

She greeted them the usual way as she would with any other visitors to the shrine, though she could tell that they were not there for the usual sight-seeing that some tourist would want. And also not the average praying to the Gods or exorcism or purification that most would come for. The one that she had identified as the 'leader' was the first to speak up as he explained of her situation.

She was not much surprised though, about someone being after her since it had already happened. Though what they tell her about the existence of the three worlds confused her yet worries her slightly. There was something about the mentioning of the separation that caused her to worry, but she was unsure.

The one with the red hair was zoning out again, his eyes looked glass like and his eye colour tinted with gold specks. She then realized the similarity about his aura to that of a hanyou yet more powerful, alluring and a form of beauty to it.

Another demon with gravity defying hair and a white starburst in his hair was gloomy looking and dangerous in power from what her senses tell her. Yet she could not help but wonder the mix aura and power that she felt coming from him. She made a mental note to not provoke him for fear that she may not be strong enough. It was all in her mentality, she knows, but did not want to be overly confident of her speculations.

When they were done talking, she realized that she was not listening to them most of the time. To put thing easier, they told her that they needed to be protected and she was not happy about the idea of being watched over. It brought back some unpleasant memories when she was still with the shard hunting group.

She wanted no protection and had requested to see Koenma the Prince of Reikai, who according to them is also their superior. She wanted nothing more to do with depending on others to protect her. She hated that part of it, especially when her friends start to die one after the other.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it took me a while to type out or post another new chapter for this fanfic and the many others. My school project was a killer and I hardly had proper sleep cause of them, neither do I have enough creative juice left in my brain, unfortunately. So to the many patiant people out there waiting for an update, I sincerely apologise about my slow update. This has yet to be editted, still waiting for an edit before I update this chapter again. Enjoy the read and please review. Thanks and sorry to all of you for having waited for so long.


	11. Visiting a Prince

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt11: Visiting a Prince**

Kurama had seen the reaction that was displayed upon her face briefly before it disappeared. Hiei, on the other hand,was still upset over the fact that someone had managed to block him from reading their minds, and there were not many to begin with.

They were sent there by the Prince of Reikai to do their job of being her bodyguards, but without her permission, they are not allowed to, thus they had but no choice to bring her all the way to his office.

"What is it now?" called a frustrated voice from behind the desk.

Before any of the Reikai Tantei could say a word, Kagome went to stand in front of the desk and stated what she wanted in a clear, crisp voice. She was confused about how they got there, but there were many other things that she had yet to understand, and this was just another one of those occasions.

"Kagome Higurashi, keeper of the Shikon no Tama. A dark time will befall upon us all should something bad happen to the Shikon no Tama or should it be wished upon. And recently, there have been a few attempted attacks that were aimed at you and we suspect it to be aiming at the Shikon no Tama. As the protector and current guardian of the Shikon no Tama, we would like you to be protected at all time," Koenma stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Head down looking at the ground with her fist clenched, she was not happy about the arrangement. Snapping her head up, she glared at him with ferocity. It shocked him to the point of cowering and shaking before her.

Yet it amazed the rest of the Tantei team and intrigued a certain someone even more. She just gave the little Prince of Reikai a piece of her own mind and she had him cowering too for an added bonus. It was more than enough entertainment for the whole Tantei team as they watched on, fascinated and enchanted by her. Even when in anger, she was pretty magnificent.

The spike in her scent was to become much spicier, making her so temptingly delicious that he could just take her there and then, to mark her as his forever. It was such a temptation, and Kurama found it most intoxicating for the first time in his life. Youko on the other hand, had already known of such temptations, but never to this level until now.

However, her spiked scent was not the only thing that he noticed; he also noticed that her reiki had increased briefly but then it was gone the next moment. He wanted to memorise the feel of it and to analyse it later, but he was a bit too slow. And he was not the only one to feel the brief moment of reiki within the room itself; all heads turned to look at the miko in slight confusion and awe.

Just as she turned to face the still shocked Tantei who were now admiring her, he could not help but notice her every little movement, every little curve, memorising them. He could help but wonder how her lips would taste like, to feel hers against his. Coughing to cover up his blush before looking at the girl again, he knew the Hiei had looked into his mind and did not bother about it at all.

For now they would just follow her back safely and try to persuade her at least some form of security. For sure, he would not mind being by her side for as long as forever. Or perhaps he was simply thinking too far ahead. Youko, on the other hand was not at all calm in his wants and needs.

They followed her out of the portal that Koenma had opened in a hurry after receiving a glare from the miko; they could not help but feel amused and in awe by what she did to the young Prince of Reikai. Even his counterpart Youko could not help but snicker, as did Hiei, while Kurama simply smiled softly.  


* * *

A/N: Sorry to all my readers and watchers for waiting for so long. I have been very busy with fitting into my school and also with my own school assignments and recently my final assessment for this semester. Now that I am on holiday, I will be more deligent in updating all my stories, so do wait patiently. ANd to anyone out there who wants to be my beta reader, send me a message~! Thanks~! And read and review~! .


	12. The Start

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt12: The Start**

Our fox was more than enamoured with mysterious miko, but was more than ready and eager to find out more about her. However, as soon as they stepped out of the portal, trouble seems to find them right away. Minor youkai everywhere were more than ready to pounce upon them, bloodlust and hunger in their eyes as they zone in on the Tantei and Kagome.

She was not fully prepared but was more than ready to fight. The Reikai Tantei was already on their guard each with their weapon formed and ready to take on anyone. As their fight began, Kagome was in the midst fighting against the lesser youkai that surrounds her. The Tantei had a task to protect her whether or not they were told to, as she was still after all a girl.

Hiei on the other hand was a mere blur, using various tactics to kill off his opponents. Kuwabara and Yusuke were the same as always, not being more tactical in their attack, but they still managed to fend off the approaching youkai. And Kurama, had somehow managed to transform himself in the infamous bandit thieve of all time in Makai, Youko Kurama.

Kagome was starting to feel the stress on her wounds again, they were healed but knowing her body well enough, she may not have the stamina to that of a youkai, but she was already tiring out a bit. Cursing her luck, this was unlike her to suddenly feel tired, but who knows, she was after all only human. Forming her bow and arrows with her reiki, she managed to let two of her arrows to fly straight and through the cloud of youkai swarming towards them in the sky.

It took them quite a while before the whole ordeal was over for today, but then the familiar presence of another made her halt in her steps to turn around and see a figure in the well known fire rat haori.

"Inuyasha," she whispered out so softly that it went unheard.

The group had finished up their side as they ran up to her and saw her looking wide-eyed at a hanyou that stood before them, only that there was something wrong with the vibe that they are getting from him.

"Kagome, nice to see you again wench. I have return for what rightfully belongs to me." He said with a twisted smile upon his face, like the one that he had when he was a full demon. It scared her in the past to see him as a full demon, one who is unable to control one's own rage.

"Just to tell this to your personally, I will be back for her. And till then, be safe" He said with a smirk, and a dark threat accompanied by a sinister glimmer in his golden orbs before he disappeared within the dark miasma that engulfed him.

She was stunned and had not been quick enough to cover her nose before the miasma start to spread towards her. The Tantei were the first to cover their nose and mouth, before realizing that she was frozen in position. Kurama was the first to react before Hiei and had grabbed her out of the poisonous gas way before any could get into her system.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked anxiously especially after seeing how pale her face became upon seeing that hanyou.

"Who was that!?" The rest of the Tantei with the exception of Kurama and Hiei demanded, looking rather angry and curious about what just happened.

She remained silent as she looked far away at the place where he last stood. She thought that they were the best of friends and companions, perhaps even lovers, but then those faded into something that did not exist any longer within her heart. As she stood up with her face looking at the cement floor, her fist clenched as she made her way back into the house. The Tantei were anxiously looking at her, waiting, expecting some form of reply.

Her head remained lowered, as she entered the house, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Kurama felt his heart ached seeing her like this even though he did not know her well or long. The Tantei followed her into the house, no one talking at all as they sat there.

She was furious, yet at the same time sorrow engulfs her. She did not know what to say or how to start but she had to start somewhere. They are already involved within her problems, she realised, whether or not they are willing to.

It took her a while, but she started telling her story from the beginning of how the Shikon no Tama was shattered by her until the time it was pieced back together again. She did not desire them to protect her, but they will have to know what they are facing should they ever be attacked. She did her best to tell them of her journey, leaving out some parts that she deemed unnecessary especially when it involves her personal life and emotions.

Surprisingly they were silent if not the occasional questions that Kuwabara raised, though she did not reply to them till she finished her story. There was silence but then she did not expect them to be able to fully understand the heavy burden that was thrust upon her when she was first dragged down into the well by Mistress Centipede.

The burden that she still faces even after the search has ended.

* * *

A/N: Hello all~! After such a long time I have finally updated this story. Sorry for the long wait~!

Goddess of Death 09: Thanks for your support~! ^^

Rhianna224: ^^ Thanks~!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: ^^ Thanks~!

Crystal Tsuki Tenshi: ^^ Thanks for reminding me, all in good time we'll see how things starts to play out? Thanks for your support~!

And thanks to everyone else that has been patiently waiting for this story to be updated, I have been busy with my final assignment, and not its the final assessment that I am dealing with in school. So sorry if I am unable to update soon or fast enough for everyone. Nonetheless, thanks for all of your support~! Enjoy.


	13. Her Resolution

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt13: Her Resolution**

"Please leave me alone," she said softly but enough for them to hear her wish.

They did not move from their position at first, not knowing how to react. They looked at one another, Yusuke nudging Kuwabara and Kurama to see their response. However before they could even make a move, her demand came again, this time even more strongly as they scurried to the door. Kagome was already at the door by the time they exited, as she waited for them to fully exit her house.

Before Kurama could voice out what he wanted to say, Kagome had already shut the door and all was silent amongst them as they stared at the door for a moment lost in thoughts and for words. Amongst them, a few have been through death, while some faced death within a hair's length. Yet what they faced, many of which did not come close to what she had faced and been through.

Her burden, like them, until now is still continuing but not under obligations in which she could free herself from unlike them, where they just have to serve their time long enough to attain freedom again. For Kagome, her job as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama is forever until the Shikon no Tama and the creator of it chose a new guardian.

As the Reikai Tantei left the place, a portal was opened for them as they went to see Koenma. Kurama was reluctant to leave as was his counterpart Youko and Shuichi. They had taken a liking to the miko, and it hurts them to see her like that.

"I saw everything," Koenma said, trying to sound calm but when his voice broke, it gave him away of his earlier encounter with the miko.

He cleared his throat, trying to regain his calmness again while he took a file on his desk as he presented to the group. Kurama was the first to take the file as he flipped through it reading the information on it as his other partners looked over his should, Yusuke was the first one to barge in while he was giving it a quick browse as he took the document from him rudely.

Kurama threw him a look of annoyance but other than that, kept his cool. However, Hiei did not miss the look on Kurama's face. His friend was already falling for the miko they were assigned to protect, and it seemed unlike to the many that he was interested in from his past experience.

It was not long after they left that Kagome left the door side to go into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water as she looked almost blankly out of the window above the sink. The things that she dreads the most are all coming back to haunt her again like a cured sickness.

She felt nauseating to think about it all, as she quickly cleaned the glass to return up to her room. As to when the battle begin, she will not know but her senses tells her it was nearing and it was not going to be a pretty sight, especially with how mankind might be involved if this world was to be their stage. If given a choice, she would make a wish to get rid of all these, but there was no such thing as a pure wish and she would rather not make her wish upon it.

For the love of her family and their safety, she will not let this battle get in the way of their daily lives like how it had already affected her, but rather, she will find other alternatives of taking these all to a while different ground, and this time, she will be sure to rid the world of this evil from 500 years ago.

* * *

A/N: Hello all, it has been a while! I do apologise to everyone that has been waiting for this fanfic and a few others within my account to be updated. For the duration of this month until about July, I will try to complete all fanfics hopefully by then, until then, do anticipate more regular updates from me. Enjoy and Cheers!


	14. Reminiscing

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt14: Reminiscing **

There was going to be a bad storm brewing soon, right from the very beginning of how she became a priestess, she should not have implicated them by telling them all of the story of how it began and the current situation, but in a sense by telling them, they would at least know and not implicate themselves, but then again, that was something impossible.

It was truly bliss for those that not know of what was truly going on and continue living their happy little life. It will all come to an end soon, she promised that silently, either that, or she, Kagome Higurashi, will make sure it all comes to an end very soon to rid the world of the existence of this particular evil that has been around for more than 500 years.

She was pathetic still, even she thought so herself. If Sesshoumaru is still around, he would have probably mocked and condescended her there and then before walking away like she was a piece of trash that did nothing good to the environment or the scenery around him. Kagome respects him in a certain sense, of how he is so strong and is able to protect what he holds closed or treasured, but also as to how he carried himself so proudly. However those were him and not she, she has problems of her own at the moment, and it was time for her to be prepared for them.

Now the time was for her to be strong in her resolution to kill the main evil of it all that will upset the balance between good and evil, and the only one capable of bringing and end to this world even without the attainment of the Shikon no Tama. To attain it was to fuel his need and want to attaining power, and total destruction and when that happens, there will be no one in the world or universe to stop him in her own opinions. Until then, she, Kagome must remain strong not only for herself, but also for the people that she has come to love and cherish, and especially her family members who has been ever supporting and always there for her. She wants them to have a tomorrow, for her tomorrow has been forfeited with the appearance of Inuyasha, and what she has feared the most, Naraku's 'resurrection'.

From here on out, she will train for the battle that will be happening soon, for then it will be a battle of the millennia, if she were to fail in this, it would perhaps be the end of this world as destruction and chaos will slowly take over the whole world, with the circulation of his miasma and power to awaken every minor demons be it in the humans or those that sleeps within the grounds. It was also that she did not want history to repeat itself again as she herself had been and experienced through, the pain and destruction that everyone would be subjected to, was not going to be something that they could handle even with modern technology, they will still fall into the trap and webs of the old evil, Naraku that has risen once again.

Until then, she will train just as hard and work towards her goal, deciding to spend not only time, but as well as perfecting her skills to the best of her abilities with the help of ancient scrolls and studies that she will be searching up on. However so, Kagome do know that her time is limited, but she will do the best that she can within this short period of time.

* * *

A/N: Hello all, it has indeed been a very long time since I wrote a new chapter. I am sorry if I made my old promises something empty, but I will try my best to finish up this story as soon and quick as I could achieve. Again I apologize to all of you out there that has been waiting for an update!


	15. Of Plots and Plans

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt15: Of Plots and Plans**

Everyone's training stepped up since that day, every member of the Tantei team took turns in keeping their eyes on Kagome as they watched her through her daily routines and rounds of practice, to even the simplest of house hold chores to even when she was asleep.

Shuichi, or otherwise known as Youko Kurama the famous bandit thief of Makai, often known as Kurama amongst his closest friend was lucky to be on the shift to watch her sleep, though far he may be and not close to her as he had expected and not by choice, but he was happy with the fact that he was close to her enough to watch her every breath, the way her hair would fall around her face as she slept, the contours of her face against the natural light that streams in through her bedroom window.

Through the days that he had gotten to know more about her as well as being in closer contact with her though they do not speak and he gave her the privacy that she wanted as well as the space that she had requested respectfully. With each passing day that he spent watching her from afar, he felt the urge to get closer and closer to her, wanting to feel the warmth coming from her body, her natural scent as well as the way each strand of her hair would fall and move with each of her every movement.

It was not enough for him to merely watch her from afar as he replaced that with his own training, perfecting new moves and stances that he had in mind all this with the safety and protection of Kagome in his mind. For once he wanted to protect someone so badly, someone apart from his own mother. Youko he was entrance charmed at first even like his other counter-parts, but as time passes by, it was not a mere passing fancy but something deeper he found, Shuichi the conservative side of him was too slowly become more and more entrance by her not by her appearance but her as a woman too.

However now was not the time for him to be bringing up about the thoughts of wooing her, there are bigger threats that will not only upset the balance but even his chance in trying to start something that he thought impossible until of recent. Now it is mainly her protection that is of utmost importance to him, and with that he will seek out a time to tell her of what he feels.

Things were indeed brewing as an army of minor demons gathered, there were nothing but he has a plan of attaining the object that he desires as well as the person that protects it. For 500 years he has been waiting patiently, and all it took was a mere tiny little parasite that was as small as a particle to take root within the system of that hanyou and he was once again reborn, as the person he was formally fighting all out against to get what he wanted.

Now things were different, it was all too close and he could smell it, victory was definitely going to be his and soon, he will get all that he had been striving to attain for years. And for the years that he had waited patiently, it was all going to finally come through. He laughed darkly, how pathetic they all were, soon he will launch his attack and with it, he was confident of his own success.

* * *

A/N:

Cosmic-lover: Hello~! Thank you~! Especially for your support through my stories that I have been posting here. =D I will be trying to improve my writing as it is, and make it an even better read for you and the rest of the readers.

Hello all readers! I guess I will be trying to rush out more chapters for this and of course the quality that comes with it, who knows, perhaps if I am not procrastinating, I might even upload one or two chapters within the day. I do so hope I will not procrastinate and forget about this site. I will try my best to update and again sorry for the long hiatus that I have been away, or procrastinating. Enjoy!


	16. So It Begins

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt16: So It Begins**

Everything were in perfect motion he thought as he laid back against the comfort of his plush majestic throne, all that he needed now was for the actors to get to the correct stage that they are given. There are bound to be certain set backs he was sure of that, but he was waiting for the outcome of this one particular battle.

The Tantei were assigned to various locations due to the lack of staff in the Spirit world, leaving Kagome home with her family to train and complete her own shrine chores. She always kept her guard up, sweeping the fallen leaves away from the shrine grounds as she looked at the plain cobbled grounds, a little lost in her thoughts as she turned to the Goshinboku, looking at it as she thought of the past. The good and bad times, well she was stronger now for sure, and she will try her best this time to protect who is important to her as well as to the things and place that she holds dear.

In a short while, everything will unfold, and true to what he had thought of it, the scene before him changes as he saw the chaos that was going on in the various type of locations. He smiled indulgently as he laid back and relaxed a little, watching the show before him.

Kagome sensed a disturbance, her first reaction was to look for the source from where it was coming from, her family, they were in the house, safe for now under the barrier which she had created, quickly running towards the house she called out for her mother, giving her instructions that were to be followed before running out of the house again, quickly grabbing her bow and arrows as she grab whatever else that may serve to her as a melee weapon before running further away from the house, setting up a few more protective barriers around it before she went looking for an open area where she can fight without much of a worry about her family being involved as it would be easier for them to target her solely alone and open without much protection was what she thought.

"Hello wench, I have come back for what rightfully belonged to me," the familiar voice of Inuyasha filled the air with malice and spite in his tone. A dark cloud surrounded him like the miasma that surrounded Naraku in almost every encounter that they met in the past. And like always there were hordes of minor demons and other demon of almost all class in the air, waiting for a command, waiting to attack and kill her.

"Inuyasha," was all she could whisper out almost sadly in a sad unbelieving manner, it was true that she did not want to admit that it was him that wanted her dead, to think that though she had ran into this time, he was still going to seek her out, to take what he declares was rightfully his from the beginning. She thought that he had changed, but no turned for the worst was what she believes.

A small wave of demons came her way as she readied her arrows, taking aim and letting it fly straight and true at the attacking demons. They were nothing, for now that is. Things were surely going to take a turn for the worse of course, but she was ever ready for it.

"You're stronger now," the half demon, Inuyasha declared a cocky grin upon his face as he sent another wave of demons towards the priestess, making sure to keep her entertained by his group of demons, the cocky smiled turned sadistic never left his face as he watched the scene before him with a certain sick joy.

The look of sadness, anger, and pain upon her face, gave away so much of her own emotion as he watched on, waiting to find the perfect time to strike with his own set of skills that he has acquired over the hundreds of year that he had to await such an opportunity again, then again, he of course has to thank the person that has been backing him and yet that he still did not care, once he has the Shikon no Tama and the priestess Kagome Higurashi, he would be invincible with no one to stop him even if they are the Gods themselves. He laughed at that in a cold cruel manner that sent a chill down the spine of Kagome as she whipped her head up to look at his laughing form, only to give her opponents an opening to injured her.

The rest of the Tantei team they were having ordeals and battles of their own all over of Makai, and Ningenkai. The were all notified by a frantic Koenma as he screamed and shouted over the communicator, telling them of the trap that they have all fallen under, wanting them to immediately respond to the summon of reaching the Higurashi shrine as soon to protect the priestess that is under attack once again.

It was all planned like how it was in the past, to leave her alone to have the team scattered and busy as possibly while leaving the main target alone vulnerable and open, but no longer is she vulnerable as what Inuyasha had thought, but someone strong as he watched with a malicious glee in his eyes as he sent another wave of demons this time not the normal minor demon but some stronger ones as he was determine to tear her down slowly and painfully for the sake of old time.

And he do not need to worry of all these with the thought of anyone coming to her aid as they will be far too busy on their own trying to handle and cleaning up the chaos at their end.

* * *

A/N:  
Cosmic-lover: Hello again~! Haha glad that you are enjoying it, this is the new installment that you have been waiting for. =]

Leshyaedawnfire: Hello~ Glad that you like it. Dialogs part I will keep that in mind, thank you. =]

To my other readers, another quick installment for you guys, enjoy~!


	17. Hello Again

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt17: Hello Again**

As if to reflect the mood on the situation that she was in, the sky got darker as dark clouds rolled in, so did the sound of rolling thunder. The Tantei team were frustrated in falling to the plots that kept them away, and amongst them, the person Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Youko Kurama was the most frustrated of all as he growled in annoyance at the endlessness of this fight that he was put up to.

He was worried, scared even at the thought that he might not even be able to tell her what he wants to or even to be there to protect in her time of need, especially now where she is fighting the battle alone. Through some of his frustration he did not take note of when he slowly transformed into his demon form the silver fox Youko, a unison thought that resounded strongly through his mind was to hurry finish up with the lot here and rush to the sides of the one he wants to standby the most now.

Kagome on the other hand, was fairing rather well on her end, fending off the demons that kept on coming towards her. Inuyasha that stood up there in mid air, supported by the few middle class demons that were growling with anticipation at having a go in tearing the Shikon miko down and perhaps even grab the Shikon no Tama for their own.

As Kagome fended for herself from the onslaught of demons, her guard were down a few times as Inuyasha noticed of that, a sinister smile appearing upon his lips as he sent the final wave of demons towards her, watching the priestess losing a little of her concentration with each new wave. She was starting to tire, she was only human after all, still the same human wench that he knows from the past. Though she may have gotten a little stronger but that was about all there was to her.

He laughed darkly, cackling as he watched her about finishing the last of the demons before striking with his signature Sankon Tessou (Soul-Shattering Iron Claws) some of which were blocked by her barrier but one of which got through and injured Kagome badly on her shoulder as she cried out softly, feeling the pain of it as the venom from his claws ate into her skin.

She never did remember him having venomous claws, but it seemed like he had changed for the worse. She dodged his attacks, trying her best to ignore the pain from her shoulder as she aim for an arrow towards Inuyasha who dodged it perfectly like it did not affect him. He laughed, a maniacal laughter that chilled her bones as she looked up at him, pausing in her action.

"Really now, little miko, what makes you think you can harm this body which so conveniently belonged to the person you loved the most in the past," Inuyasha said, confusing her for a moment before she pieced it together, finding it almost impossible, but with the skills of her old enemy, it was nothing.

She was silent, but her thoughts were running trying to remember a single moment that left him open to the likes of Naraku, which was very much possible in a lot of manner, especially for a person as dense as Inuyasha, but that was not the problem now. As she saw the body of Inuyasha before her, tentacles and boned claw like legs grew from his back as it formed the shape of various other people that she had met from the Feudal Era coming back to life before her. Their mannerism their eyes were all a blank as they looked at her. And before her as she saw the forming of the last person, Naraku standing in all his glory, the years that passed by does nothing to his devilish looks as he grinned with malice down at her, a cool smile upon his lips.

"Nice to see you again wench," was his greeting to her as Kagome stood there almost shock to the bones at what she was seeing.

"…You killed them…" she whispered in shock, expecting them to be happily alive with families of their own and away from harm, especially from the likes of Naraku who she was sure, was killed before her very eyes.

"Very smart miko," he said, voice dripping with cynicism and enjoyment of seeing her expression getting more and more depress. She was still as useless as she was when he last saw her in Sengoku Jidai, always needing the protection of that half-breed dog demon, the cursed monk, and that pitiful demon slayer.

As he manipulated the bodies of what was supposedly her former companions in battle, he got them to say things like when they were still alive, and things that they would do, but ended up injuring the priestess that had greatly lowered her guard to the likes of him.

She will pay for all the things that he had gone through to attain the Shikon no Tama, torturing her was just an extra perk. Every time that Kagome wanted to attack, Naraku would put her former friends and companion before her, talking to her as her resolve in killing him were lowered yet again, giving him one too many openings as he slowly tortured her mind and body before him, enjoying every little moment.

Her resolve already melting away as he watched tears silently streamed down her face, Naraku's grin widen as he made use of the monk to inflict more injury upon her, and all she could do was to block and dodge it, but barely.

A scream was heard, coming from above him as Naraku turned his head in annoyance to look at the intruder that was disrupting his little session with the priestess, only to see a silver fox coming towards him as he growled in annoyance, lashing out a spiked leg towards the silver fox that dared to disrupt his fun, but was dodged very efficiently as he made an attack of his own with the pods of seeds that he sent towards Naraku, exploding in his face.

"Kagome," he whispered, knowing that what he feared came true as he stood before her as a shield. The odds were against them, but he was sure that things would turn out fine once the rest arrived, especially if she would wake up from her stupor. The wounds on her were slowly healing, but not fast enough and good enough to kill off a human like her if she were to not have her miko abilities.

The poor distraught miko that was so confident, now seemed so lost as she looked at the silver headed demon that was standing before her, shielding her from harm, if it was not for his white tunic top, Kagome would have mistaken him for Inuyasha, but no he was not, it was someone else whom she have not met.

She was not quick to get back to her right mind, but now she was as she pushed him away, another arrow notched to her bow as she took aim at Naraku and let it fly straight, wanting to have her revenge against him, when she was done with him, she will get rid of the silver headed demon that was standing before her as she took aim shooting another few more in Naraku's direction.

Her main focus was her enemies, she needed to throw away her rationality and thoughts of the past aside as Kagome got to her feet, standing tall and as straight as she could as she focus at her surroundings and her current main goal.

* * *

A/N:Forbidden Shadow Foxx: Haha we'll have to see about that. =]

Cosmic-lover: Haha thanks again~ I thought will be nice if I could finish this chapter and move onto the next story, though this chapter now I think will be somewhat dull, feel like I hit a rock somewhere. Enjoy~ I'll be updating another one up by tomorrow again~! =D

To the rest of my readers, enjoy and a Happy Vesak Day to all~! =D


	18. Pains and Sufferings

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt18: Pains and Sufferings**

When she pushed him aside, he was shock, did she not recognize him he thought, then it became clearer, when he saw his clawed hand and white tunic top and fighting pants, so she thought he was some other demon fighting her too.

When he made the transformation to Youko Kirama, he did not know, and neither was he hearing their voices in his head anymore, it was odd, but that was not the problem, now his main concern was Kagome's protection against this half breed demon that was standing before them with her allies from the past.

He heard of Naraku, the challenge that he posed as well as the things that he had done were unforgiveable that it even was not in his nature to come up with such devious and cunning plan, he was an evil on his own. In his mind, Kurama prayed that the rest of the Tantei team members would hurry and arrive to aid them in this battle that he foresee to be something that even would pose as a challenge for the likes of Yusuke.

He heard movement and made an attempt to block it, only to see Kagome releasing a few of her own purifying arrows towards the direction of Naraku as she focused more and more of her energy into creating a stronger more powerful arrow that will affect him.

However he noted that her attack was weaker when she saw her former comrades, and friends being used as shield against her own arrows, it was killing her he can see and smell from her, her aura was saying the same. A mental attack was what he was doing, something so lowly and easy that preys on the emotion of their goal, Naraku's goal.

"Why the hesitation miko," Naraku cackled his red beady eyes knowing of what his shields does to her, the emotional attack that she was under and the few main source that was weakening her own attacks.

"Low," she murmured, tears blurring her vision as she glared up at him with hatred, with pain and anguish that she was under. She was in so much pain, her heart was breaking, shattering as her attacks were blocked with their bodies, her arrows entering the bodies of her own friends and comrades instead of the monster that was their downfall.

She wanted to cry, but no, she will not let him have the joy of that. She sensed the arrival of more people, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara finally arrived, later than expected as she told them to settle the silver haired demon from which she was not familiar or know of. They frowned but Yusuke was the one that spoke up that it was Kurama before he launched his own attack towards Naraku, but instead was faced with Inuyasha himself as he fought the dog demon heads one.

Kuwabara was face with Sango the demon exterminator, declaring it was in his code to not hit a female, and already with that, Naraku know that he won part of the battle already. Hiei himself was faced with another abomination of Naraku a new face, which even Kagome was not known to. Naraku saw things going perfectly fine as he paired up the Tantei team with a fighter of their own, fighting against him and he has solely only the priestess Kagome Higurashi to worry about now. He approached her, fighting her was like toying with a kitten to him as he dodged her practically useless arrows. He had plans for her, grand plans, in fact he was planning on absorbing her and the Shikon no Tama into his body to create the perfect body that would be immune to everything and then he will be invincible to all.

He could smell the Shikon no Tama, he was so close to attaining it in the past, and now he was just one step away from getting it as he came within closer approximate with the priestess, fighting her closely, as he watched parts of his body landed close to the priestess, just a little more and he would have her surrounded, absorbing her into his body will not be a problem, after all, once he has her in him, killing the rest of the Tantei team will be so much easier like killing bugs.

"You're slowing down priestess," he taunted, laughing at the pitiful miko, laughing at her as his long tentacles like legs pierce through parts of her body, slowing her down physically and also torturing her as his venom seeped into her body. Her body was slowing down quite a bit as he watched on with glee and malice gleaming in his eyes. Kurama roared furiously as he attacked his opponent with his newfound adrenaline rush, as he laid a series of quick and yet deadly attacks to his opponent before coming to the aid of Kagome as he launches his attack upon Naraku.

He laughed manically as he dodged the silver fox's attack efficiently and yet keeping up with the attack coming from Kagome, as he launches his own attack to both parties, finding the situation to be amusing. The Shikon no Tama, laying across her neck, dormant but yet glowing its own steady glow with the miko, but soon it will not be, he grinned maliciously making slashes and more vicious attacks towards the priestess as his body parts that surround her slowly start growing around her as it rooted her to the ground, slowly engulfing her as their own venom and poison starts to seep into her, engulfing her, surrounding her steadily but slowly as he saw her writhing in pain, trying to break free from her temporary imprisonment.

Kurama who saw of the situation that she was in grew angrier as his beast started to slowly seep into control over his body, the only tell tale signs of it was of his physical appearance to his fangs and the elongating of his claws as well as the red that were slowly seeping into his eyes. Kagome was injured and the half-breed before him was the one causing and inflicting pain upon her. His roars and growls on anger was heard by the rest as they turned their head for a moment to look at the main fight that was going on, but it was short-lived as they too have opponents of their own to deal with.

Kagome was struggling, trying to escape the bonds that held her down as she struggled the distribution of her powers as a miko and transferring some down to her own hand as she tried to free herself of her bonds, however in doing so, she failed to take note of the tentacles that were quick in approaching her as it aimed for the Shikon no Tama around her neck, making a grab for it. By the time she caught note of it from Kurama's shouting of her name, that made her swung and tried maneuvering away from the attacks of Naraku's tentacles, but barely did she made it as part of the Shikon no Tama was sliced off and captured by Naraku.

It spelt out trouble for all of them as she gasped, trying to make a grab for the part that was so close yet so far from her reach as she watches the tentacle absorbed it into the body of Naraku who laughed menacingly and darkly, in his hands he held the broken off part of the Shikon no Tama as he let it be absorbed into his body, his power and strength growing in more than his normal fold, his attacks becoming more and more stronger than what they were as he watches everyone else struggles, especially the priestess Kagome Higurashi who was crying out in pain as his poisons and venoms starts to infuse into her blood stream, her power as a priestess was not in the best of its prime as it tried to purify the invasion into her bodily system as well as healing her wounds. It was tiring for her as Kagome struggled, feeling herself getting weaker and weaker.

She was unable to move with no one to save her, and the chaos that was happening everywhere as well as the pain that everyone else were in and subjected to because of Naraku brought back to her the many unpleasant memories of the past as she felt warm droplets of her tears streaming down her face. She wants it all to end, wants everyone that matters to her be they dead or alive, she wants them to live on peacefully. Her mind was settled on one thought and answer to all of this.

She will end all of this she thought, today she will end all of this to save humanity from the greater doom that is Naraku. It is time for an end.

* * *

A/N: Cosmic-lover: Hmm well, I guess you can say that this story is just the first part to the new one that I have been keeping up in my mind. =D *Hint hint*

To everyone

Happy Vesak Day~! Another chapter up! Enjoy! =D


	19. The End

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt19: The End**

She was tired all of a sudden, weak even as she looked around for an arrow to notch into her bow. She needed a distraction of form or so, his tentacles were coming straight at her again, she tried dodging, but only got herself more injured in the process of protecting the remainder of the Shikon no Tama that was with her. His speed was increasing thanks to the Shikon part that he now have in possession of.

"Stop it!" she shouted, tear stained face looking towards the person that has been the bane of her life since the time she fell into the well.

Naraku looked at her coolly, the battle was going to come to an end soon though the priestess may have caught the attention of the many others around them, but he was not fool enough to let such an opening getting rid of his other opponents as he got the people he manipulated to double up their fighting skills.

"Really now priestess, if so, I would like the other half of the Shikon no Tama if you would please," he told her with a smirk, letting the parts that held her prison engulf her all the way up to her neck as he let out a powerful dose of miasma to the area, affecting all of the fighters within the area.

When the miasma was released as a smoke screen as well as a poison for his enemies, he took that time to appear by the side of Kagome as he tilted her head to look into his red eyes, a satisfied grin on his lips as his eyes twinkle with mirth and delight at winning.

"Naraku," came her harsh but soft whisper as she glared at him with such hatred in her eyes, the anguished sound of her voice and her total defeat was what he had anticipated, and it tasted as sweet as royal honey.

"Don't worry, wench, I'll make sure it last," he told her with a grin as he laughed like a maniac, the powerful miasma that now surround only the two of them to not allow anyone else interferes like the many times it did in the past.

"I'll make sure that you will live your last moment in torment," he told her in a dark promise, as he watch the fear leaked into Kagome's warm brown eyes that now slowly turned to pain and anguish as his poison and venom were slowly injected into her system, watching her die before him.

Everyone else could only shout for her name and do nothing to help her as they had other things on their hand to worry about. Amongst the Tantei team member, the one who was the most anguish was Kurama as he roared out in fury, his beast taking over his body as he finished off his opponent with such malice and gruesome gore splattering everywhere.

The change of his body from his demon form to his full animalistic form came smoothly as a silvery white cloud engulf him, where he stood formally, now stood a silvery white fox of five tails rearing its head up into the air as he roared with anger, as the being raced and collided with the miasma barrier of which shielded Naraku and his captive in.

She was defeated Kurama saw, he was suppose to protect her, he wants to be there to protect her and he had made a silent promise to himself that he will. Rearing on his hind legs, his front paw claws made attempts to slashed at the barrier with his own venom, seeing it flicker as it was weakening. Just a few more, he roared for Kagome to hang on and wait for him but she was a mere human, and did not understand of what he had told her in fox language.

"Pitiful isn't it, always the one that needed protection, always the one that they were shielding," Naraku mocked and taunted her as he took a few more steps closer to her, his clawed fingers closed lightly around the Shikon no Tama as he felt the power of the Shikon entering his body, a wonderful and familiar sensation that he was well tuned to from long ago.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to pull away from his touch, especially the Shikon no Tama, but with every movement that she made, she felt the pain that shot through her body. "Stop it…" she told him in anguish, wanting to enforce a demanding tone to what she said, but instead it came out in pain to which Naraku relished.

"Poor miko," He mocked, a cold hand coming to grab Kagome's face as he forcefully tilted it to look at him, digging his poisoned claws into her face, "You will need to learn that the hard way as always, priestess," he growled menacingly at her a harsh slap to her face as 4 bloodlines formed upon her check where his claws strike. Her sweet voice cried out in pain from the poison and venom.

"Watch," he hissed at her in malice, dragging Kagome up by her hair, forcing her to watch her former comrades and friends fought the group that were her new protectors and under his manipulation, they were all not in the best of shape as he made use of all tricks new and old to have them fight and stall time.

"STOP IT!" She screamed with a stronger voice to which Naraku laughed as he plunged a hand through the area of where her stomach is. Her eyes widen in shock and then pain as a strangled scream escaped her throat, as she started coughing blood. Her blood was spilled, causing the rage that was fueling Kurama to increase as Naraku turned a sharp head to growl at the other as he manipulated a tentacle to strike the silver fox that was in rage.

"Insolent kit," he snarled in annoyance before turning his attention back to the slowly dying priestess, Kurama was injured through his shoulder as well as the sides of his stomach where his tentacles had striked. Kurama hissed out in pain but continued ramming against the miasma barrier that held Kagome captive within.

Naraku grabbed hold of Kagome by her neck, his claws digging into her throat slowly bit by bit as he lifted her to his eye level, the parts that held her captive now freed her as their master took possession of the weaken priestess.

"Say 'goodbye' to your friends," he whispered into her ears with malice but before Kagome could say anything, he stabbed through her midsection with a bunch of his tentacles and clawed legs.

Kurama screamed for her name, only to have it come out in loud roars, Kagome heard the roars that was deafening, but even more deafening to her was the sudden loudness in the beating of her heart as she looked into Naraku's eyes.

She grabbed onto him, digging her hand into his chest where the Shikon no Tama is as she merged it together with her own half, a look of stubborn defiance within her eyes as she poured the last of her priestess power through every fiber of her body to the main evil that she will have to get rid of. All that was seen was a blinding white light and the widening of Naraku's eyes before she fell into the embrace of white lights.

* * *

A/N: Cosmic-lover: Lol thank you~ =D Well this is another quick installment. Yes a lot of Kurama, the next one will have a lot of him in it too. =]

To all my other readers, here is another quick update for you guys! Enjoy!


	20. Beginning of An End

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt20: Beginning of An End**

The white light enveloped everyone within the vicinity as they shielded their eyes from being blinded. All they could hear was the outrage cry of Naraku and one of their comrades, otherwise known as Kurama.

She was gone and so was Naraku, the air was cleaner there was a sense of peace and tranquility that remained behind after the blinding light, and the damage from the earlier fight.

What was going on, was running through the minds of everyone they were in the midst of a battle and suddenly things just disappeared like nothing had happened, leaving only the damages done to their surrounding as a memory. Just as Yusuke was going to call back to Botan, she appeared out of nowhere and created the portal that brought them straight to Koenma's office while a group of people went back to the shrine to clean up.

Koenma nearly cower in fright when Kurama was somewhat more collected as he approached his table with such a look and aura around him that stunned even his own comrades.

"She's gone," Koenma said, swallowing a little before continuing, "So is Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama. Your mission ends here," was all that he was to tell them, she was no longer their issue, in fact, her soul was not even in Reikai which he found odd, but got a message from the higher ups regarding to this.

"Where is she?" Kurama question, the look upon his face that showed so much concern and the almost lost and forlorn look in his eyes continue to shock some of his comrades as they just looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry, that is classified information," Koenma told him hesitantly, knowing not of where or what has become of the priestess, though he do know that the soul and spirits of Naraku and Onigumo had been destroyed and shattered, no longer a chance to reincarnate or even to possess anything at all.

A low growl emitted from Kurama, shocking his comrades even more as his eyes showed annoyance. Hiei was the one to bring Kurama back down to earth a little as he eyed the fox almost sharply noticing the change in him quite a while back and how there was now only one voice in his head, which was that of Kurama rather than the three conscious mindsets of Youko Kurama, Kurama and Shuichi Minamino. He was now a blend of Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino, Kurama on the whole.

He needed to keep himself in check, or Hiei was keeping a close eye on Kurama to make sure he does nothing that he will regret later. The Prince of Reikai dismissed them, and just like that she slipped through his fingers like when she did that night at the matsuri festival.

How were they going to explain the disappearance or death of Kagome the priestess to the Higurashi family, which was their last order before they were told to leave Koenma's office. The death of a great priestess and a heroin who saved the world from a worst fate or perhaps even the destruction of Ningenkai itself.

To the greatest priestess, Kagome Higurashi, and the sacrifices that she has made.

* * *

A/N: Hello all~! First to address my reviewers!

Cosmic-lover: Thank you greatly for your review and support~! I do hope to get future support from you, especially with the upcoming sequel to this fanfiction~!

Mousers18: Hello Mousers! Great to see that you are still reading this fanfiction of mine! Though I must apologise in advance if the ending is not to your liking, but another good piece of news will be that there is a sequel following right up after the end of this story and chapter soon! Look forward to that! =D

YunaNeko: Hello! Glad that you like the story! Do look forward to the up and coming sequel to this fanfiction!

AKARY YAMI: Hello! I am actually still deciding on whether to have her dead or alive but definitely she will make an appearance in the following sequel fanfiction to this story, so stay tune and you'll see what comes after the first of her trials. =D

Eva318: Stay tune for more, a sequel to this story in my account soon to be coming by! =D

And to the rest of my readers! I finally finished up one story! Yes this is the end of the story, but do not be disappointed as there will be a sequel following up after this story has come to an end. There will be more obstacles that gets in her way of course, and like I mentioned, I am still deciding actually whether to have her revived or have her back as another form. Till then, stay tune for more as a sequel to this will be coming by your way very soon! If you are curious of the title, it will be called "Against Adversary". Stay tune~!


End file.
